


Revenge is Gonna Be Mine

by LeafOffTheWind (LeafOnTheWind)



Series: Ficlet Roulette [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But Not That Edgy, Crack, Edgy, Fic Exchange, Gen, Maximum Edge, Musical References, No Uchiha Massacre, Not Beta Read, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Revenge, Songfic, Uchiha Itachi is an Actor, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, drama club au, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafOnTheWind/pseuds/LeafOffTheWind
Summary: Afterthat manruined his life so many years ago, Uchiha Sasuke is determined to beat him at his own game: theater.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Ficlet Roulette [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 5





	Revenge is Gonna Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For a fic exchange. The prompts:
> 
> IP: Naruto  
> Prompt 1: Drama Club AU  
> Prompt 2: Maximum Edge
> 
> So I don't actually know how to do edge seriously, but Sasuke is Edgy McEdgerton, so I figured it'd be a good fit. I tried my darndest to make _Confrontation_ from Jekyll & Hyde work, but alas, I felt this suited Sasuke better. Enjoy!

“Next up, Sasuke Uchiha!” Iruka calls out cheerfully. “Please make your way to the stage. Did you have any accompaniment?”

He responds with a scowl. He hates doing this, but he needs to beat _that man_. Every night, he stares at a picture of _that man_ he has posted to his ceiling above his bed, to remind him of what he’s fighting for. He has a small image of _that man_ in a tiny picture frame that he carries around to remind him of his vengeance.

His mother says it’s sweet that he keeps a picture of his brother in his wallet.

It’s not sweet. It’s a _reminder_. A _reminder_ of how he _humiliated_ Sasuke all those years ago, _believing_ his actor older brother like an _idiot_.

So he’s going to be a better actor than Itachi ever could be. Sasuke doesn’t even _like_ acting, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t at least try to beat Itachi at his own game.

Which lead him here. Itachi let slip that there’s a talent scout visiting their performance this year, so he _must_ get the lead role, and get their attention, and sign with an agent, and start acting in bigger and bigger roles until he’s the most _popular actor in the world_ and one day a film will be choosing between Sasuke and Itachi and they’ll choose _him_.

He can’t wait.

But first, this damned audition. He’d chosen his song before he’d realized it was about a crocodile, and while it is about revenge like the title implied, it’s not at the same level as the tatters his sanity had been left in by _that man_. Anyway, it’s too late now. He just has to nail it.

“I sent in the accompaniment with the application. Like the instructions said.”

“Did you? Ah, give me one moment please.” Iruka shuffled through his papers, the others waiting their turn in the audience tittering. How dare they. They’ll rue the day they dared to laugh at Sasuke Uchiha, he swears it. “Ah, here it is. My apologies, Sasuke. Just getting it set up…” God, this school is incompetent. Here he thought it was meant to be a _good_ theater club. Maybe he should just skip this and go straight to performing. It can’t be that hard, Itachi did it at thirteen. Bastard.

“Aaaand here we go! _Revenge is Going to be Mine_ , correct? Does your music have a lead-in?” God, he kept dragging this out.

“No. Just let me know when you play it and I’ll come in.”

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

He hears a click and a confirmation, and prepares to humiliate himself with a freaking _song_ ; worse, a _shanty_. And then he’ll humiliate anyone who dares to laugh at this ridiculousness. He breathes in, bracing himself, and goes.

He’s managed to splice together accompaniment that skips the second verse, thank god, but it still takes a whole ten lines to get to revenge. No wonder it’s taking Hook so long. It won’t take him near as much time. He’ll destroy his brother by the age of twenty, no later. He swears it on the tattered dregs of his dignity that he pulls up around him every day like a shield, on his mother’s _grave_.

She’s not dead yet, but it’s the principle of the thing, or something.

His rendition is _perfect_. It always is, even with Itachi looking on in the background, amused, as Sasuke stares daggers into his eyes. _This is towards you, bastard._ He won’t be laughing forever. This is just the first step, and he won’t let anything or _anyone_ get in his—

\--

He doesn’t get the lead part. The only reason he isn’t over in the corner, strangling Iruka, is because he got what might be an even better role: the villain.

The heroes never do get their revenge, after all, even if it’s their initial goal; they’re too _moral_ for that, or something. The only issue _there_ is that villains don’t tend to _win_ , and flipping through the script seems to bear that out for here as well.

Fortunately for Sasuke, that means nothing to him. Whether his character wins or not doesn’t matter, as long as the person who “beats” him isn’t a certain obnoxious, stupid, loud, _pipsqueak_.

A bombastic, “HAH” fills the room, and Sasuke closes his eyes in dismay. Oh no. “Who’s the dead-last now, you prick?”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the song in question is [_Revenge is Gonna Be Mine_](https://youtu.be/6M-zOhoi0-A), from Once Upon a Time's musical episode. It just fit too well.


End file.
